


Sleep

by lazool



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazool/pseuds/lazool
Summary: While sleep may be necessary, being awake with Torao was infinitely better.





	Sleep

It was a persistent dream.

Nowhere near reality, but still disturbingly realistic enough to cause doubt. There are the scenarios where idolish7 and MEZZO fall apart, things that haven't happened but always press fear into his chest. Then the images of Sougo's uncle mix with the scornful face of his father, reminding him of what could not change, and what could have happened to him if fate had not been so kind. Each fear flips their way through his brain like a picture book, creating feelings that coil up and rot in his gut — a mixture of fabricated memories and a never-changing reality. 

The endless thoughts chase away what little sleep he got, and Sougo thinks to himself that maybe he can't do this alone tonight. He decides to open his eyes and adjust to the darkness, reaching out a hand to seek a familiar warmth that seemed to be absent. 

Sougo sighs and rolls out of bed to start trekking towards the hall, fighting the tiredness that begins to attack him once he found the resolve to stay awake. He doesn't spare a glance at the clock as he knows that his boyfriend is home from the noise he's making. The sounds of clanking pots lead him through the hall and into the kitchen. He stops a moment to take in the sight of a tall, broad back struggling with something in the pantry. Sougo takes a moment to watch, amused as he leans on the doorframe with a smile creeping up his face.

He couldn't help but think about how Torao was a pleasant surprise that life had in store for him. Taking their past and rekindling it to the point where it evolved into something raw and emotional was something that Sougo could have never imagined. If you had told him five years ago that he would be having intimate relations with Mido Torao, Sougo might have laughed in disbelief. He may have even fainted once he found out you weren't lying to him.

It truly was a wonder it happened at all, but none of this would have even been possible if they were still the same people as when they first met. They can thank their respective groups for teaching them how to rely on others. If it weren't for idolish7 and Tamaki, Sougo would not be enjoying music to the fullest. He would still be trying to fit the mold someone else gave him and living an overall miserable existence. The doubt and anxiety were pervasive, but now it has become manageable and surprisingly welcome whenever he takes on an exciting new task.

Torao himself also turned around from his old lifestyle thanks to the support of his groupmates. No longer was he chasing another person's success, becoming comfortable enough to enjoy something that can only be his. Whether that be music, his group mates, or the grandeur of hero shows. In any case, he finally reached a point where he can be confident in trusting others. Torao was also surprisingly comfortable settling with a man and did not share the same embarrassment Sougo had once they told their friends. No one was more shocked about Sougo and Torao's rendezvous' then... well... nevermind just about everyone was as equally surprised. Tamaki and Touma were a bit more vocal about it though. 

But despite the initial embarrassment, Sougo still couldn't help but feel slightly giddy as he thought about how lucky he was to obtain Torao's affections. It made him feel like he owned the rarest record in the world, one that he could replay on his heartstrings over and over again without ever going out of tune. 

It seems the longer Sougo watched Torao fiddle around in the kitchen, the more his heart filled with affection from both his memories and from watching how frustrated he appeared to be getting. Torao doesn't usually get so visibly rattled, so it was quite a treat.

When he still wasn't spotted, and watching was getting to be too much, Sougo finally decided to make his move. While Torao was reading something on his phone, Sougo carefully crept up behind him before circling his arms around Torao's waist. He nuzzled his cheek in between his shoulder blades in a rare form of initiated affection and thanked the heavens for this muscular body as he plasters himself against it. 

"What are you doing?" Sougo asked as Torao startled from the sudden appearance. 

Torao set his phone down and glanced back. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, just missed you." He didn't miss a beat before making that response, and in an uncharacteristic gesture, he didn't seem to mind. Maybe he was more tired then he thought as he let his sleep-addled brain watch a small blush journey up Torao's neck. Affection may not be his forte, but when he dished it out, he knows it will be well received. Torao will never stop accusing him of being so cunning for that reason.

After a pause, Torao shifts so that he can turn around and take Sougo up into his arms. Sougo sighs into the safety and warmth of the embrace and closes his eyes as he melts into his chest. If only he could capture this sensation and engrave it into his entire being. From the shape and warmth of his body to his scent, everything about Torao enveloping him made him forget that he even existed. Of course, all great things must come to an end as Torao huffs about how greedy Osaka's are, a commentary that he'll never seem to tire.

When Torao draws back, Sougo couldn't help but whine at the retreating contact and ignores the pointed smirk Torao aims his way. Humming in satisfaction, Torao turned back to what he was working on before. "Why don't you go back to bed? I may take a while." Sougo glanced at what the other man was doing and made a face at the mess that was starting to pile up. Maybe he should have spent more time watching what Torao was doing versus just watching Torao. 

"No... It's okay. I couldn't sleep." Sougo didn't miss the frown that briefly crossed his lover's face and couldn't help but smile fondly in response. "You're cooking, right? Let me help."

"Okay, but your tabasco using privileges are still revoked."

**Author's Note:**

> What was Torao making in the kitchen? Your guess is as good as mine.
> 
> I've only ever written two fanfics in my life: this and a crack-fic back in 2012. I genuinely just started writing this because I wanted them to hug. The scenario is just a by-product of my wishful thinking.


End file.
